Dimension Crossover
by Hoshiro Kamui 217
Summary: This is for loyal readers of Separated, Death and Chaos and Never To Leave. Means I think it would be a good idea if you read those first before this. Anyways, Minato hops another dimension, Minato poofs in from somewhere else and Minato wants to kill the remainder. And Hamuko's on the the fun too.


Minato began to look around. Just another day teleporting to another dimension, and he had landed in Paulownia Mall. Another Paulownia Mall, he was sure. "Man, the Universe Arcana is sure convenient." As he scanned the area, he felt another SP signature materialising around the area. In fact, it felt very familiar to him. All too familiar…

"Wait where's Nyx!?" This blue haired person that just materialised before his eyes looked exactly like him. In fact, he was almost certain that this was him from another dimension. With an experience like the one that he had earlier when Minato was zapped to another dimension it wasn't going to be much of a surprise for him.

And also… what was that buzzing in the distance? That was the thought that crossed both of the blue haired people's minds. Minato was sceptical of the sound however the cursing that the other blue-haired person could hear was beginning to get on his nerves.

'You bastards, I'll kill you,' Was what rung out in the air and it set one of the blue haired people off.

"Hey, what's that? It looks like a midget from here," Minato asked the cobalt haired lookalike.

"I dunno but he has blue hair and he's cursing like a mindless psycho. He pisses me off," He replied, charging a bit of SP in his palm before throwing it at said midget.

"Um, isn't that a bit overkill? From what I can tell he's nowhere near as strong as us," Minato asked the blue haired person. And if there's a murder on their hands again he wasn't going to stick around to clean up the mess. The blue haired person was more concerned about stopping the ramblings of that psycho.

Said psycho was blown back considerably by the Megidola that the blue haired person had used. "Nah, I could've just used a Morning Star but I guess this will do," He replied nonchalantly. Minato pinched the bridge of his nose at that. Still, that was kinda uncalled for.

"You son of a…" The cobalt haired psycho cursed as he struggled up to his knees.

"Well… I guess," Minato said with a questionable tone. He wouldn't have used a Megidola… He still thought it could have been resolved with a single one of his punches. From what he could tell, this other Minato that just threw that ball of Almighty energy was decently strong.

The blue haired boy was getting ticked off by this psycho's antics by now, and he was erupting in rage with showers of SP. "Alright! This punk's gonna get his ass kicked!"

Minato sighed and released a bit of the Avatar's killing intent, however it was then that the blue haired boy started to protest. "Whoa, whoa, back off. He's mine," He said.

Minato shoulders slumped at that. He just wanted to resolve this with a little less violence! Was that so bad? "Aw… alright," He said sadly.

Right then as the blue haired boy was about to unleash an attack on the downed psycho a girl with auburn hair up in a ponytail came running towards him and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh my sweet Minato-kun, are you okay?"

"S-sis?" The blue haired boy stuttered. Was it his sister? His onee-san? His heart began pumping painfully fast, racing as he stared at the auburn haired girl.

"She looks just like Minako…" Minato commented under his breath. However, he knew that there was no way that the girl in front of him could be Minako. She was back in his old world where he was going to go back after messing around in some of the alternate worlds.

The blue-haired boy's eyes widened as he saw his 'onee-san' hug that psycho. What was she doing hugging him? "Minato-kun…"

So, that guy is Minato as well? Man, that was going to get confusing if all three of their names were actually Minato. Minato's thoughts were interrupted as the blue haired boy next to him burst out with, "Whoa, mindfuck! Why the hell is she hugging him? And who the hell is Minako?"

"Who's Hamuko? Minako's my imoto, she looks exactly like her," Minato answered.

"She might be someone else then, because the one over there is my Hamuko-nee!" The blue haired boy exclaimed.

"Wait, just a minute! Before we go over and check, what's your name?" Minato asked.

"My name's Arisato Minato, why?" The newly known Minato answered.

"My name's Arisato Minato as well…" Minato said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Know what? Call me Makoto, this is going to get confusing."

"Uh… okay Makoto?" Minato said unsurely before running over to the duo of the auburn haired girl and the blue haired psycho.

"Then… what am I going to call lover boy over there?" Makoto wondered as he approached them.

"That blue haired punk hypnotised my sweet sister…" Minato muttered before enveloping his 'onee-chan' in a tackle hug. "Sis!"

Makoto knew at this moment that things were going to get awkward between the trio over there. He kept walking before he heard the now hugging Minato say, "Oh sis, I missed you so much!"

"Uh… s-s-sis?" The auburn haired girl stuttered as a shade of pink tinted her cheeks. Why did he think that she was his onee-chan?

"Uh, can we all just calm down, Minato?" Makoto sighed. "And give the girl some space to breathe. What's your name?"

Minato hesitantly let go of her before she answered with a cheery voice, "My name's Hamuko!"

"See, that proves she's my onee-chan!" Minato exclaimed. "Hey, the blue haired punk's still out!"

Well, you did just hit him with a Megidola of all things when his power level is far below yours… Makoto shook his head before trying to rationalise the situation once more. "Say, what's his name?"

"He's my Minato-kun!" Hamuko smiled before kissing him briefly on the forehead.

By this point, the still conscious Minato was shaking with rage. He still could not understand how his onee-chan could be with this punk of all people. Makoto was biting his lip. This was getting even more confusing by the second. How the hell could there be two Minatos with him!? One of them was from this world, and the other was from an alternate dimension as well!

"What the hell's going on here? Why are there so many Minatos around here, and why is there a Hamuko here that-" Makoto was cut off by a flustered Minato.

"What's she doing with him!?" Minato growled. "Screw this dimension thingy, why the hell is sis kissing HIM of all people!?"

The downed Minato finally came back to the realm of the conscious and began hugging Hamuko back. "Hey, back off her!" Minato snarled.

"Definitely for sure this time. This girl is different to my imoto. She was in love with Shinjiro anyways," Makoto rubbed his temple as he tied to sort the situation out.

"Shinjiro? As much as I hate to say it, he's dead…" Minato said sadly.

"Wait, what!?" Makoto shouted.

Minato shrugged before asking the confused Makoto, "Yeah, have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Y-yeah… you punk," The downed Minato muttered to Makoto. He was sure Hamuko loved him, and he loved her back. What the fuck was he talking about?

"In my world he's alive. Shinjiro and I are best buddies," Makoto said. Things are definitely a lot different to what his world was like, not to mention that alternate dimension that he went to. The one where he met his chocolate-obsessed other self. "And can you stop with that attitude already? I swear any further that you tell me that you go on killing sprees then I'll say you're almost as bad as my Shadow!"

"In my world he got killed by that bastard Takaya," Minato muttered with a dark tone as his eyes turned black and the mall started shuddering with his rage.

"And in my world, Takaya's actually not that bad. Especially after I fixed up everything there," Makoto sighed before deadpanning at the enraged Minato. If he didn't stop that, he would have liked to just smack him upside the head and beat some sense into him. "Never mind, so long as you don't hurt someone," He eventually shrugged. "Does this guy have an off-switch? He keeps glaring at me," Makoto asked Minato.

What the hell is he talking about? I humoured him before with the notion that we were from different worlds but he's actually serious! Ugh, It's something I'll worry about later. With that, Minato turned to respond to Makoto's earlier question. "I dunno. Let's hit him everywhere and see if we push the right button!

"Death!" The remaining, psychotic Minato shouted. As he did that, Thanatos appeared behind him.

Minato yawned as he saw that Persona. "Talk about puny," He muttered.

Makoto was in fact smiling when he saw Thanatos. Thanatos and he were great friends, and was one of his main partners. "Well anyways, I don't think we should do that. Hamuko appears to care about him a lot," He said to the unamused Minato.

"Yeah, but she's still hugging that jerk…" Minato growled. "Oh Ryoji I could kick you backwards with my left arm only…"

"I'm pretty sure she's different…" Makoto sighed before summoning Thanatos. The death god appeared behind him, and made a staring contest with the other Thanatos.

With that summoning, the remaining Minato summoned Thanatos as well, joining the staring contest. After a few moments of tense silence…

"Brother!"

"Group hug!"

The three Thanatos Personae shouted before doing a merry happy dance in the air above them. "Welp, more mindfucks," The last Minato commented.

"I should've known that would happen. But mine's a bit of a special case since my Thanatos was formed from a Social Link with a girl and not with… Ryoji," Makoto commented absentmindedly.

"What? You can summon Death too?" The more psychotic Minato asked with an incredulous tone.

"Hm… a harem… Ah well, I have Sakura," Minato thought aloud.

"Who the fuck is Sakura? And why the hell are you both imitating me!?" The weaker Minato yelled in rage. There's only one of me, right?

"Ah, just shut up already!" Minato said with an exasperated tone as he slapped the other across the cheek.

Makoto had half a mind to say there was a Hysterical Slap attack charged in that slap of his but he didn't comment on it out loud. "Okay… Meh, Nyx is the only one for me," Makoto smiled as he thought about that Night Queen of his.

"Wait, NYX!?" Minato shouted, obviously shocked.

"Yup, she's a real cutie," Makoto replied with a cheerful tone.

"So in another dimension, I'm making out with the goddess of death? Seems legit," Minato muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. Let me guess… Mitsuru?" Makoto asked Minato. She was his girlfriend once upon a time, but… He ended up with Nyx. He had to admit that sometimes his relationship with that Night Queen was a bit strained at times with all the shit that was happening and the fact that he couldn't be with her for that long. But, he could work through it.

"Huh? Why would I be with either of those two?" The weakest Minato asked with a frown.

Minato shrugged. "Yuko and Chiriro got rejected. Yukari, then Liz, then Sakura and then Mitsuru."

"I see, makes sense. I'd rather stay with Nyx though…" Makoto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Can you STOP ignoring me?" The weaker Minato growled.

"Oh, my poor Minato-kun…" Hamuko said sadly before giving him a few more kisses.

"Alright, that's it sis! Get away from that scum!" Minato snarled.

"You're cursing yourself, you know?" Makoto sighed. And him too. He wasn't going to get insulted like that, even if it was pretty indirect.

"I don't care," Minato said with an irritated tone.

"But, I'm not your sister," Hamuko replied with a questioning tone. He kept on going on about her being his sister. She found it pretty weird to say the least. She most certainly was not related to anyone else as a brother, and definitely not if he looked exactly like her Minato-kun.

"Wow, harsh," Makoto put on a bit of an apologetic face as he said that.

After a few moments of awkward silence, "So you're Nyarly huh?" Minato glared at Hamuko.

The weaker Minato looked around with a sceptical look before saying, "Nyar-wha?"

Hamuko began sweating at Minato's vicious glare. He could be really scary when he wanted to. "W-Whoa, chill there y-you're cute too…" She stuttered out.

"So, it hasn't occurred to you that in some other worlds there might be other Hamukos running around in other dimensions?" Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose. He would've thought that it was the most obvious thing if the Hamuko or Minako that you know is not around. That's why there were other Minatos as well…

"From what I know, your Hamuko doesn't have magical dimension hopping powers. Like me," Makoto said with a shrewd tone. The weakest Minato rose an eyebrow at his frankly, screwy explanation. It was just… weird. This Makoto punk was weird.

"Oh right. So by extension, I'm cute too?" Makoto asked, though it was more to him than anyone else. After chuckling a little bit he continued to say, "Just joking."

Thankfully.

"Are you on crack dude? Cut it out with the dimension stuff already," Minato rubbed his temples, his eye twitching. He really just could not take what this Makoto guy was saying seriously. It sounded incredibly farfetched.

The weakest Minato growled before jumping up from his spot and grabbing the collars of both Minato and Makoto. "I'm the cutest!" He yelled angrily.

"Should you really be saying that?" Makoto chuckled before teleporting from Minato's grasp. Easy to get out from. "Also, I'm not lying. There's no other possible way that you could have gotten here. With Nyx assisting me and the Universe Arcana just about anything is possible."

"Right…" Minato deadpanned before trying to summon the combined powers of his friends to make up the Universe Arcana and breaking the weaker Minato's arm, releasing Minato from his grip. "Cool."

Makoto sighed. That Minato really did not need to do that. He cast a Diarahan spell on the weaker Minato's broken arm, earning him a snap from said boy. "I didn't need your help punk," Minato growled.

Makoto's eye twitched. This guy, this version of him… how the fuck did he become such a jerk?

Meanwhile, the other Minato snapped his fingers to make a pizza box appear in his hands. "Whoa, this dimension stuff is cool," He smiled slightly before opening it up.

"Mind sharing that?" Hamuko asked with a sweet tone.

Makoto shrugged off that snark from that weaker Minato and summoned a Kit-Kat from a hidden stash. Which he secretly just stole from his 'otouto.' Meh, he was sure that Minato wouldn't mind… "It's… useful."

"Yup, pretty much," Minato replied with a tone of agreement before handing a slice to Hamuko. With that Hamuko gave Minato a peck on the cheek, making him blush a little. "G-Geez…" He stuttered.

"Stop ignoring me, bitch!" The weaker Minato growled.

"Well what'll happen if we stop?" Makoto asked. It was a real question and not just a joke. Okay, maybe it was a little bit…

"That is a pretty good point… What's in it for us?" Minato smirked, patting him on the back. "Besides kid, you're like level thirty. Go grind in Tartarus."

"And I'm above level on hundred… well above actually," Makoto commented offhand. In truth he was probably a lot higher levelled than that because of the Universe Arcana and all but… To be honest he wasn't that sure anymore.

"Hey, wanna grab some coffee?" Minato asked.

Makoto shrugged. He wasn't that big a fan of coffee, and he said as much. "What about some froyo then?"

"Hell yes, let's get some froyo!" Makoto cheered. Even though he was a lot older than the two Minatos that he just met would ever know he still loved froyo.

Just as Minato began to walk, he stopped. He could sense something was seriously wrong. "Hey, what's up?" Makoto asked as he followed after him.

"Those squeals… those terrible squeals…" he looked around frantically before he turned around, seeing the faces of the hungry beasts that were… "FANGIRLS!"

All within in a few seconds, the three Minatos were tackled to the ground by the horde of fangirls. After a long scuffle that even Makoto could not teleport from, they were left.

"Ugh… lipstick…" The weakest muttered as he wiped some of the foul substance off his cheek.

"I should've seen that coming…" Makoto groaned before he realised that his hair was well reaching his shoulders just like when… "Where the fuck's my ribbon!?"

"T-they got my boxers…" Minato whimpered. "I don't know how…"

* * *

AN: So... like? Yes Nights said that I should do this and I did. Crazy? Yes. Fun as all hell to write? Yyyyyup!

Separated's main star makes an appearance, so does the Minato from Death and Chaos. Lastly and definitely not least, we have my Minato from Never To Leave! *sighs* Welp, thar we go. Review! Please? It'll make me very happy if you did. Arigatou!


End file.
